ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjutsu
Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") are offensive, defensive, and supportive techniques, used to deal damage to the target, buff the player up, and debuff targets. Most Ninjutsu available in Ninja Saga are offensive techniques and just deal damage but uses up a certain amount of chakra. A stronger Ninjutsu requires a larger amount of chakra to use. In Ninja Saga, there are five basic elements for Ninjutsu including Wind, Fire, Lightning (renamed as Thunder in game), Earth, and Water. A free user can only learn up to two basic elements of Ninjutsu from the Academy while a Ninja Emblem user can learn up to three basic elements of Ninjutsu. While most Ninjutsu can be bought using Gold in the Academy, there are Ninjutsu that can only be bought with Tokens that do other effects. These Ninjutsu are known as Kinjutsu. Kinjutsu can be bought in the Academy at level 10 for 200 Tokens, at level 20 for 300 Tokens, at level 30 for 400 Tokens, at level 40 for 500 Tokens, at level 50 for 600 Tokens, and level 60 for 750 Tokens and they can be learned instantly from purchase without a Ninja Emblem. Kinjutsu, unlike any other Ninjutsu, may not only do damage but also causes effects to enemies and other players. List of Ninjutsu Here is a list of Ninjutsu (as well as Kinjutsu that are Ninjutsu) that can be bought from the Ninja Academy by elements. :NOTE: The description of the skills are written as they are written in game. Please don't grammatically fix the descriptions. 'Wind' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) Ninjutsu deal the lowest amount of damage out of all the elements but have the lowest cooldown so the user can re-use the same technique(s) faster and uses less chakra and have many agility and dodge chance. 'Fire' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) Ninjutsu deal the most damage compare to other elements but have the second highest cooldown, the first being Earth and tied with Water, and is the second element that uses the most chakra compared to Thunder. 'Thunder' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton), or better known as Thunder in Ninja Saga, deals the second most amount of damage compared to Fire but have less cooldown than fire but uses the most amount of chakra of all elements. 'Earth' Earth Release ((土遁, Doton) Ninjutsu is the most balance element of all Ninjutsu but it has the highest cooldown for most techniques. The amount of damage Earth element inflicts is quite average and uses the second lowest amount of chakra tied to Water. 'Water' Water Release (水遁, Suiton) Ninjutsu deal the second lowest damage compared to Wind being the weakest, have the second highest cooldown for techniques, equal to Fire but the first is Thunder, and uses the second lowest amount of chakra tied to Earth. However, Water Ninjutsu have more skills than any other element as there are nine ranks of Refresh skills for Water that heals the user, which is quite unique compared to what the other elements can do. List of Ninjutsu in the iOS version Here is a list of Ninjutsu from the iOS version of Ninja Saga. NOTE: The values in the tables below have values from Rank 1 of the skills. 'Wind' 'Fire' 'Thunder' 'Water' 'Earth' Category:Jutsu Type Category:Wind Ninjutsu Category:Fire Ninjutsu Category:Thunder Ninjutsu Category:Earth Ninjutsu Category:Water Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Fire Ninjutsu